Mr. Frank
Mr. Frank was the mentor of Dr. Peroboleras and a former enemy of the Order of Feridon who attempted to destroy the omniverse and overthrow Feridon. Appearance In his regular human form, Mr. Frank has brown messy hair and stubble and wears tiny pince-nez sunglasses, along with a pink oxford shirt, beige dress pants, and a brown belt. He is also very fat with a large belly. In his Rapid Robo Rape Mode, He becomes significantly more muscular and taller, his eyes become yellow and his sclera becomes black, and his hair becomes longer and messier. He wears a green longcoat with neon green digital strip highlights and green pants. He wears cybernetic gauntlets over his arms and legs and has cybernetics fused to his body, with a large circular chest piece displaying the Dr. Dune Speed Wax that is powering him and the silver wires running along his chest. In his Rapid Robo Rape Mode, Mr. Frank's voice sounds robotic. Personality Mr. Frank is an incredibly cocky and overly ambitious individual with a god complex. He often claims he is unbeatable and can do no wrong. He constantly berates his opponents, calling them weaklings. He mainly brags about his power and also intellect. However, in some cases, such as with Jamarkules, he will compliment his opponent's power, but will still think they are inferior to him. He even arrogantly believed he could defeat Feridon. Ultimately, as noted by Dr. Peroboleras, Mr. Frank's arrogance was his downfall. Mr. Frank took great pride in his power and his invention, Dr. Dune Speed Wax, claiming it was a superior version of Feridon's speed. He even took pride in the fact that it took Feridon to defeat him. Mr. Frank tended to lose his patience very quickly as he got frustrated with Lucasalad's random and nonsensical comments or Petard's shit talking. He also got easily frustrated when he was caught off guard or was losing in battle such as in his fight against Ferdescanor. Mr. Frank was incredibly smart and a genius inventor, presumably in robotics, as he taught tech class. He also studied the sacred Mongolian texts and was well informed about Feridon and the Order of Feridon, more so than most beings. He was even able to successfully locate the Temple of Feridon on Neptozar 7, a planet which is notoriously difficult to locate due to it technically being nonexistent according to the universe's laws of physics. Mr. Frank was incredibly cruel, as he wanted to destroy the entire omniverse and recreate it in his image and had no issues with committing mass omniversal genocide on countless innocent beings. He also kidnapped and raped kids and forced them to join his robotics team such as Dr. P. As a teacher he failed all his students except a young Dr. Peroboleras. He was universally hated by everyone except Dr. Perobleras. Mr. Frank did feet some regret for his harsh treatment of Dr. P and gave him encouragement before his death showing a small degree of kindness. Biography Mr. Frank's past history was revealed in Episode 4's flashback by Dr. Peroboleras when he tells Amazing, Todd, Jason and Metal T of his tragic backstory. Although most of his early history is unknown, Mr. Frank was the tech teacher at Dr. P's school. He failed everyone except Dr. P who he gave perfect grades to. Mr. Frank took an huge liking to Dr. P and encouraged him to join his robotics team. By encouraged, he kidnapped and forced him to. Although Mr. Frank kidnapped and raped Dr. P frequently, he still treated Dr. P better than his actual family and came to be seen as a father figure. He was there for Dr. P, even when he didn't want him, and would often wake up gagged and tied up on Mr. Frank's sex dungeon. Dr. P also appreciated Mr. Frank's cookies that he gave at robotics, which although laced with horse tranquiliser were apparently the best things he ever tasted and the free rides Mr. Frank gave him to school. Mr. Frank also included Dr. P in many of his evil plans for world domination. One day, Mr. Frank had Dr. P come over to his sex dungeon to discuss another evil plan for world domination. Mr. Frank said his plan was to overthrow Feridon and become the new ruler of the omniverse. Dr. P did not know who Feridon was so Mr. Frank told him the story of how Feridon created existence. He also informed Dr. P about the Order of Feridon, an organization dedicated to upholding Feridon's will that they would need to defeat in order to challenge Feridon. Mr. Frank then showed off his new invention, Dr. Dune Speed Wax, a recreation of Feridon's divine speed, which would allow them to defeat the order. Mr. Frank was also able to locate the order's secret location on the planet Neptozar 7, which does not technically exist according to the universe's laws of physics. With Dr. P caught up with all the essential information for the plan, the two depart to Neptozar 7. On Neptozar 7, Mr. Frank and Dr. P successfully enter the Temple of Feridon and are confronted by the temple's guardian, Bumjay who demands to know why they broke into the temple. Mr. Frank reveals his ambition to defeat Feridon and rule the omniverse. He then has Dr. P apply the Dr. Dune Speed Wax to his rectum allowing him to power up into his Rapid Robo Rape Mode and engage Bumjay in combat. Mr. Frank fires his Tesla Canon at Bumjay knocking him outside the temple. The two then fight for a bit with Mr. Frank overpowering Bumjay and knocking him onto the ground. Mr. Frank expresses his disappointment in Bumjay given the sentinel's reputation and Dr. P makes his way from the temple to Mr. Frank's side and brags that nobody can beat Mr. Frank to Bumjay. Bumjay powers up into his T Pose Mode. Mr. Frank mocks Bumjay and states his transformation's power is still insufficient but Bumjay reveals he did not transform with the intent to continue fighting Mr. Frank, rather he entered T Pose mode to use his barrier generation ability to cast a barrier around Neptozar 7 to prevent Mr. Frank from leaving and summon the rest of the order. Bumjay flies into space, casts the barrier around the planet and summons the entire order, except for Petard who did not answer Bumjay's message, which is exactly what Mr. Frank wanted. Bumjay has half of the order go with Porungus to find Porugus' testicles to summon Feridon with a wish and has Scooby Dune, Michael W. Sillyman, Lucasalad and Jamarkules remain behind to stall Mr. Frank. Mr. Frank first faces off against Scooby Dune. The Great Dune removes his rectal inhibitor entering his final form which he states he has never lost a battle in. Mr. Frank scoffs at this remark and engages Scooby Dune in combat. Intially, Scooby Dune has the advantage and ruthlessly unleashes a barrage of energy attacks at Mr. Frank. Mr. Frank however begins to demonstrate the power of Dr. Dune Speed Wax and adapts to Scooby Dune matching him in combat. Although Scooby Dune attempts to bluff by stating he has not even used 3% power, Mr. Frank states he can sense his full power and he stands no chance. Scooby Dune does not deny this but berates Mr. Frank for thinking he stands a chance against Feridon. Scooby Dune fights Mr. Frank until he is no longer able to. Michael W. Sillyman is the next order member to challenge Mr. Frank. Mr. Frank mocks Michael W. Sillyman for challenging him despite being weaker than Scooby Dune. Michael W. Sillyman reminds Mr. Frank raw power Is not everything and sends both of them to his Courtroom Dimension. Michael W. Sillyman explains to Mr. Frank that they have not left Neptozar 7, their minds have simply been transported to the Courtroom Dimension, where physical power means nothing. He then reveals that they must abide by the rules of court and losing the case with will damage their bodies physically. Although Mr. Frank is initially at a disadvantage to Michael W. Sillyman's legal experience, his mind eventually adapts via Dr. Dune Speed Wax and his intellect surpasses Michael W. Sillyman's experience. Mr. Frank figures out that just saying "Feridon" is the ultimate point that cannot be refuted forcing Michael W. Sillyman to take both of them out of the Courtroom Dimension to prevent his own demise. Mr. Frank is then confronted by Lucasalad. Lucasalad's random and nonsensical comments trigger Mr. Frank who loses patience. Lucasalad acknowledges Mr. Frank's power and transforms into his strongest form Ferdultra Instinct. Mr. Frank charges at Lucasalad who successfully dodges the attack. Mr. Frank is shocked someone could dodge him when his speed was well over googolplexian times the speed of light and only increasing. Lucasalad explains that Ferdultra Instinct allows his body to subconsciously move on its own to dodge attacks. After fighting Mr. Frank for a while, Lucasalad realises while he can adequately defend against Mr. Frank his offense is lacking, He contacts his friend Moon Man who sends Lucasalad some moon essence to trigger his Oozaru transformation. Lucasalad then enters the strongest transformation of the Oozaru, the Jewzaru and attacks Mr. Frank. Mr. Frank is in awe at how despite increasing his size, Lucasalad has not lost any speed. He comes to the conclusion that all he can do is outlast Lucasalad until he either surpasses him with Dr. Dune Speed Wax or the moon energy maintaining Lucasalad's Jewzaru form runs out. The latter occurs and Mr. Frank learns exiting the Oozaru form causes extreme exhaustion, making Lucasalad unfit to continue fighting. With his previous three opponents defeated, the last to face Mr. Frank is Jamarkules who enters his Maximum Articulation State. Mr. Frank is impressed and claims Jamarkules dwarfs his comrades in terms of power. Jamarkules relentlessly assaults Mr. Frank but like Mr. Frank's previous opponents, finds his attacks losing effectiveness. Luckily, the vast amount of articulation Jamarkules gives off in his Maximum Articulation State, a form he only uses against powerful opponents, gets Petard's attention. Petard rushes to Neptozar 7 and engages Mr. Frank. Mr. Frank mocks Petard for being weaker than Jamarkules despite talking a lot of shit until Petard enters his Final Form which is comparable to Maximum Articulation Jamarkules. Petard continues to fight Mr. Frank until he is surpassed. Right before Mr. Frank can kill Petard, attack Bumjay to disable his barrier and destroy the omniverse, on Ryloth 9, Noobduneborg makes the wish to summon Feridon to Neptozar 7 just in time. Mr. Frank is confronted by Feridon in the form of Ferdescanor who bluntly tells him he stands no chance. Mr. Frank ignores this and proceeds to fight Ferdescanor. Mr. Frank quickly finds his basic attacks are completely ineffective against Ferdescanor and he cannot react to or dodge any of Ferdescanor's attacks. Frustrated and set off by Ferdescanor's condescending and sarcastic comments, Mr. Frank takes to the skies and unleashes his strongest attack, the Omni-Bomb. He lands a direct hit on Ferdescanor who makes no attempt to dodge it. After the massive explosion, Ferdescanor is seemingly vanquished. Mr. Frank revels in his supposed victory and mocks Feridon until Ferdescanor appears behind Mr. Frank with no damage from the Omni-Bomb and surprises him. Mr. Frank attacks Ferdescanor in vain and is in complete disbelief that Ferdescanor is as powerful as he is. Ferdescanor gets tired of Mr. Frank's ceaseless preaching about how he should be superior and powers up to finish him with his Final Dune-stination attack. Mr. Frank is obliterated by the attack and sustains fatal injuries. Ferdescanor also destroys all traces of Dr. Dune Speed Wax in existence reverting Mr. Frank to his base form. As Mr. Franks lays dying on the ground, he asks Ferdescanor if he was at least a worthy opponent. Rather than humoring the dying Mr. Frank, Ferdescanor harshly berates him as a complete joke and reveals he did not even use 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of his true power. Ferdescanor then reveals a secret to Mr. Frank and claims there is a being in this omniverse who Feridon cannot defeat with avatars like Ferdescanor. Ferdescanor also states this being is a mortal like Mr. Frank, but he did not cheat with an enhancement like Dr. Dune Speed Wax and earned his power through honest training. Ferdescanor then departs as his summoning was only until Mr. Frank's defeat. Mr. Frank is then met with a young Dr. P, who urges his mentor not to die and that they will get off Neptozar 7 and can try a smaller less ambitious plan. Mr. Frank tells the young boy he is not going to make it and tells him that despite his harsh treatment of him, he really cared about him. Mr. Frank gives Dr. P encouragement for being a evil mastermind before finally dying. Due to being evil, raping kids and attempting omniversal genocide, Mr. Frank's soul went straight to Hell. Relationships Dr. Peroboleras Mr. Frank treated Dr. P pretty harshly, but he was by far the best out of everyone he ever met. While he raped and kidnapped him often, he still acted like a fatherly figure to him and willingly included him in his schemes. Upon his death, Mr. Frank even expressed a bit of remorse for his treatment of Dr. P and claimed he was only harsh because he cared. He also gave some words of encouragement to Dr. P, and is so far the only person to ever do so. He ultimately left a huge impact on Dr. P. Power In his regular base form, Mr. Frank is merely an average human. Although he had no formal combat training, Mr. Frank did know how to teleport himself and others great distances. This was possibly achieved by either one of his inventions or he was able to learn the technique when he studed the Sacred Mongolian Texts. When enhanced by Dr. Dune Speed Wax and in his Rapid Robo Rape Mode, Mr. Frank is far stronger than his human form and is constantly improving. He eventually surpassed the entire Order of Feridon in power and was capable of destroying the entire omniverse. Despite his strength he stood not chance against Feridon Mr. Frank's speed is ridiculously fast, as he could move around googolplexian times the speed of light against Ferdultra Instinct Lucasalad, and his speed was continuously increasing. Even with his constantly improving speed, he could not react to or dodge any of Feridon's attacks and was severely outclassed. Mr. Frank was also capable of destroying the entire omniverse with a single attack, the Omni-Bomb. Bumjay claimed that his barrier could barely contain this attack and it could at the very least destroy several multiverses, however Feridon, a being who knows all and never lies, never denied Mr. Frank's claim of being able to destroy the entire omniverse making it true. Despite having no formal combat training, Mr. Frank with his adaptability and raw power was able to outclass the incredibly skilled warriors of the Order of Feridon. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Blast: The most basic form of energy attacks. * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. * Genius Intellect: Mr. Frank is incredibly intelligent and a skilled inventor. * Dr. Dune Speed Wax: Mr. Frank's signature invention that allows him to enter Rapid Robo Rape Mode ** Accelerated Growth Rate: Mr. Frank's power increases at an incredibly fast and constant rate. Aside from strength, his speed, both physical and mental such as reaction and mental processing also increase. ** Enhanced Adaptability: As a result of his enhanced growth rate, Mr. Frank is able to adapt and overcome to his opponents incredibly quickly, rendering their attacks less effective against him or in the case of Michael W. Sillyman, overcoming his intelligence and legal experience and beating him at his own game. His adaptability allowed him to also adapt to and defeat skilled opponents with no formal combat training. * Tesla Cannon: Mr. Frank fires an electrical discharge that resembles a bolt of lightning at his opponents. * Rape Wave: A basic yellow energy beam that Mr. Frank fires. * Pedo Pulse: Mr. Frank generates a blue energy ring which pulses out and expands, filling in, before firing a blue energy beam. * Duning: The act of brutally penetrating a person's anus with immense speed leaving behind a sandy texture and a dusty haze. ** Underdune: An unblockable duning technique which rises up from underneath a person to assault their anus. It is considered one of the most casual duning techniques and it is completely ineffective against Feridon. * Omni-Bomb: A large blue energy sphere that had the capability to destroy the entire omniverse. Mr. Frank would detonate and power up the attack by launching other energy blasts into the larger Omni-Bomb. Forms and Transformations Trivia Gallery Category:Characters